My Eternal Love
by Zenshiki
Summary: What will you do if the one you love has someone else? Will you give up or fight for them? Sometimes, it's better for you to be hurt than to see the love of your life crying and wishing to be with someone they love. ShizNat with a lot of OOCness. R&R. :


Thank you to my beloved beta and sempai, **EM PRAETORIAN**for the awesome work on editing my fic. :)

Another entry for MU's teaparty. I don't own Sunrise or the characters.

* * *

_- For you, _-_**  
**_

_**My Eternal Love**_

Natsuki had been staring at the cloudy sky, with her arms under her head serving as a pillow from the hard and cold floor of their school's rooftop. It was her first day of school, in her third year, and hopefully she'd graduate at last. Her surroundings were so peaceful and there was no one else in Natsuki's little hideout.

Natsuki decided to skip lunch, upon seeing the mob of people in the school fighting over their lunch. Her first day of school had never been exciting, Natsuki even thought of skipping class today. Life was utterly useless and Natsuki preferred to be alone rather than to have boisterous, noisy people around her.

A natural born loner, Natsuki always had a scowl contrasting her cute, innocent face. Because of her cold glare and lack of social skills, Natsuki always ended up in a fight. A genius but she's not active in class participation. Natsuki always aced exams, but her significant number of absences, combined her failure marks in recitation, and dropped her grades mercilessly, barely passing her subjects.

Serving as a protective wall to her heart, her dark aura had never left her. Yes, Natsuki had a heart, one that could be compared to the softest cotton ever to exist on this planet. She may look strong and tough in her physical aspects, but it's a different story when it comes to her feelings.

Natsuki didn't acknowledge the new presence beside her, as the intruder made herself comfortable, sitting beside the lying woman.

"You've been spacing out lately, what are you thinking?" the woman asked as she joined Natsuki, who was still staring at the sky. Her legs were swaying back and forth at the edge of the observatory deck.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering. Why is it when you just watch the clouds it seems they are so near? Yet when you try to touch it, you can't reach because it's too far. Interesting, isn't it?" Natsuki asked her companion. She didn't dare to look at the amused face of the woman sitting beside her.

The woman turned her gaze back to the sky above them. A few minutes had passed, yet they seemed content and comfortable even with the deafening silence around them.

"Have you eaten your lunch already, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked as she glanced in the direction of the aforementioned woman. Shizuru seemed lost, causing Natsuki poke her back in order to gain her attention.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" the woman finally returned to herself after spacing out and decided to join Natsuki on the floor, but instead of using her own arms as a pillow, she rested her head on Natsuki's left arm. Natsuki allowed her do what she wanted as she repeated her question to Shizuru.

"I'm afraid not. As student council president, I am required to prepare things for the orientation of the freshmen." Shizuru paused and studied Natsuki's features, "You don't seem have eaten as well. Would you like to accompany me to grab something to eat?" Shizuru asked with a hint of begging in her voice, as if she were a cat meowing for her milk.

Said woman was literally dragged to the staircase, unable to resist since she did not respond. They headed towards the student council room, Shizuru knowing that there are no students inside at this time, since they too might be having their lunch somewhere else.

* * *

It's been a year after that event happened. Shizuru Fujino is Natsuki's long time friend and had been with her since they had started high school three years ago. Natsuki met Shizuru when she was alone in the park. The crimson eyed woman bugged Natsuki endlessly until she gave in and offered her name.

"What is wrong with you, woman? Leave me alone." Was the irritated question of the fifteen year old, blue haired girl, as she sat alone on one of the benches.

Shizuru was jogging in the park when she noticed the cute girl staring blankly at the nearby fountain. She was amused and curious so she decided to get to know the girl.

"You look like something is troubling you? Is there something wrong?" Shizuru almost silently slipped beside the oblivious woman scaring the hell out of her.

"Whoa! Who are y-you…beautiful" Shizuru giggled slightly as she replied with a thoughtful gratitude. "Why thank you."

On Natsuki's part, she was pissed at the rude remark of the stranger when she sneakily surprised her, but was caught off guard when she saw her intruder. Her thoughts were said aloud and earned a blush when she heard the girl giggle at her antics.

"So, can I help you with something?" the brunette innocently offered, but the blue haired girl was far too caught up to hear the sound of concern from the crimson eyed girl.

"It's none of your business." Natsuki replied, trying hard to avert her gaze from the beautiful girl before she could be caught staring.

"So why not tell me your name then?" Shizuru asked, testing the temper of the other girl.

Natsuki scowled and abruptly stood, she was ready to go somewhere away from the girl now bugging her. What made her annoyed even more was that said girl kept on following wherever she went, smiled innocently even as Natsuki glared at her.

After that incident, they became close to one another. One person treated the other only as a friend, but the other had developed feelings. Natsuki had loved Shizuru, not in a friendly manner, but romantically. Natsuki had always followed Shizuru around. She was always there to hold her hand when she needed help. Natsuki stayed by her side all the time. Others thought they were a couple while Natsuki had wished that they really were a couple.

Two years had passed and the daily routine continued. Natsuki kept on loving Shizuru in the background. She was afraid, not because of being laughed at, but for the possibility that Shizuru might reject her love. Two years of being in love with a person who doesn't know what's on her mind, a person afraid to reveal her innermost thoughts. For the whole two years, Natsuki was hopelessly in love yet she endured the pain of loneliness and moved forward.

Shizuru never got tired of Natsuki's company, as she loved her closest friend dearly. She was oblivious of Natsuki's feelings for her, unintentionally hurting her in the process. Natsuki made her smile, encouraged her to run for the Student Council, and was the very first person who celebrated her birthday with her happily. All in all, Natsuki had stayed with her no matter the situation, asking nothing in return.

One rainy afternoon changed everything between them. Two people revealed their innermost secrets in this unexpected time. Shizuru was eagerly waiting for Natsuki to show up, since they had decided to meet outside the school gate. For Natsuki, it was the time she had decided to confess her love for Shizuru. No one was going to stop her from attaining that goal. She ran hurriedly to catch up with Shizuru at the gate, no umbrella in hand.

There were no other students outside the gate and Natsuki thought it was perfect timing to show how much she loved the crimson eyed girl. She saw Shizuru standing alone, a purple umbrella protecting her from the heavy rain. Natsuki smiled as she stared at the beautiful woman under the rain not too far from her. The woman she loves dearly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Shizuru..." Natsuki apologized as she lightly patted Shizuru's shoulder. She had been greeted with a warm smile.

"It's quite alright Nat-chan." Shizuru replied as she extended her umbrella for Natsuki.

Shizuru started walking when she felt Natsuki's right hand on her left wrist. She eyed her with a questioning look and wondered what was bothering her friend. An idea popped into her head as she faced Natsuki.

"Shizuru, after all these years, I want you to know that I love you. I've been in love with you since the day we met." Natsuki stated her head was down as if like a scolded dog. She didn't hear any response from the other girl, whom was caught off guard by the sudden revelation, so she finally decided to look at her face.

"Thank you, thank you Natsuki for loving me. I am honored that you fell in love with me…" Shizuru smiled sadly as she reached out to caress Natsuki's left cheeks, "…but I love Anh and we're already dating."

"Oh." That was all Natsuki could mutter. She smiled at the awkward situation they were in and felt a stabbing pain in her heart.

A car had pulled over not too far from them and Shizuru glanced at the familiarity of it. It was Anh's car and waiting for them. They decided to meet and introduce Natsuki to Anh. She glanced back to face Natsuki, she didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Natsuki, would you like to ride with us? Anh and I decided to hang out and I would like you to meet her." Shizuru asked softly, she needed to make a move to make things less awkward.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. I forgot that I need to do something at school. I'll see you around." Natsuki reached for Shizuru's hand on her cheek and pulled it away. She watched as Shizuru entered the car and disappeared down the road.

Natsuki watched the moving car, her tears mixed with the heavy rain coming down on her. She walked alone, clothes drenched, and went home to her apartment.

It's been a month since their conversation and neither had talked to the other. Shizuru became busy with her work and being with Anh kept her occupied after. Anh is the vice president whom she met at the election and later became her girlfriend. Shizuru had such a crush that she didn't hesitate to say yes when Anh asked her out. She had little chance to be with her close friend and tried to email her since she rarely saw her. There was no response. There were also times that she ran into her, but Natsuki didn't seem herself and didn't notice Shizuru.

Shizuru was busily reading an article that she hadn't noticed the couple in the student council room. It was too late when she saw Anh with another woman, kissing. She had dropped her papers she was reading a while ago. Shizuru ran as fast as she could until her feet brought her to the familiar apartment that she used to go frequently.

Tears had freely escaped her delicate eyes, as she knocked absentmindedly on the door. Natsuki was quick enough to catch her before she broke down in complete sobs. Natsuki held the crying girl dearly, fighting with all her might not to cry also or to hunt Anh down to kick the hell out of her. She knew if Shizuru broke down this way that there had to be something wrong and that had to do with Anh. Natsuki was sure that Anh had hurt Shizuru, the girl she would always love. They had stayed like that for almost an hour.

* * *

"Natsuki…? Your food is getting cold. What's the matter?" Shizuru asked as she noticed Natsuki staring blankly out the window. It had started raining when they decided on having their lunch.

"The rain will stop not until later. I hope you brought your umbrella." Natsuki remarked, ignoring Shizuru's earlier question as she finished her lunch.

After lunch, Natsuki decided to head to her class early, leaving Shizuru alone in the room as she waited for the other students to return.

Natsuki had come to a decision, a decision that she would never regret.

"I will always love you, even after death. No matter how much you love her, I will still love you, Shizuru…forever."

**End**

**

* * *

**

A/N:

There you. Hope you like it. :) R&R ^_^


End file.
